


Do you want candies？

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 万圣节贺文一发完，兄弟童年粮食向
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Do you want candies？

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

事情发生在他们还是小孩子的时候。

Sam那时还只有七岁，就像普通的小孩子一样，他会对黑暗感到畏惧，会因黑暗中可能隐藏的东西感到畏惧，但他并不会觉得那是真的。  
但是，多少，Sam跟其他大部分的小孩子们还是有一点不同的。比如说，有时候，在只有他跟Dean两个人的时候，他会沉默好一阵子，然后突然抬起头来问：“Dean，Mom去哪了？Dad为什么还不回来？”

这两个问题通常会让Dean头疼上好一阵子。因为毕竟，就算他是Sam的大哥，他也终究只是一个比Sam大不了几岁的孩子。  
最初的时候，Dean会含含糊糊地说着什么“Mom因为有事要离开我们一段时间。而Dad，Dad只是去工作了而已。”Sam对这样的回答并不是很满意，他会偏着头嘟着嘴闷闷不乐的想上好一阵，才会在Dean一连串的催促声中跳下椅子跑回房间准备睡觉，极不情愿地。

后来次数多了，Dean就用他那个聪明的小脑袋瓜想到了一个绝妙无比的主意。  
就好比说现在。

“Dean，”Sam用勺子扒拉着碗中的麦片，“Deeeeeean！”

“怎么啦Sammy？”正埋头吃饭的Dean被吓了一大跳，他慌忙咽下了满嘴的食物跳下了椅子三步并作两步的跑到了他的小弟弟那里。

Sam抬起头，瘪瘪嘴突然就扑到了Dean的怀里拽着他的衣角不说话。Dean一头雾水的搂着怀里的Sammy左摸摸右碰碰，还伸出手摸了摸Sam的额头看他是不是生病难受。

Sam抬起手把Dean放在他额头上的温热的手拨弄了下去，接着才从Dean怀里抬起头，带点小心翼翼的问道：“De，Dad是不是不要我们了？他都一个多星期没有回来了。”他下意识的叫出了幼时的昵称。

Dean准备伸出放到Sam头发上的手一顿，然后又若无其事的放了回去。他大力揉乱了Sam柔顺的头发，接着在Sam不满的哼唧声中咧开了嘴。  
“怎么会！Sam，你那个笨笨的小脑袋瓜一天天都在瞎想些什么啊！”Dean忽略掉内心深处的一点苦涩，冲着他弟弟眨了眨眼，“Dad只是还没有完成他的工作而已，他不是告诉过我们要好好呆在这里的吗？”

“真的吗？” Sam盯着Dean。

“当然是真的！”Dean说道，接着他转了转眼珠，再度对Sam露出了一个大大的笑容，“Hey，Sammy，猜猜看今天是什么日子？”

Sam疑惑地看了他半天，突然“啊”的一声叫了出来。  
“今天是万圣节！”

Dean笑得连眼睛都眯了起来，他偷偷在心里比了个胜利的手势。  
注意力转移成功！

Sam一改之前脸上怀疑的表情，他兴奋地从地上跳了起来，拽着Dean的衣角连蹦带跳，险些将Dean扯了一个跟头。

“Dean！Dean！”Sam抬起头看向他哥，眼睛里亮闪闪的，“我们可以出去玩吗？就今天一天！”

Dean故意皱着眉“冥思苦想”了一阵，接着在Sam可怜兮兮的puppy eyes攻势下举手投降。

“好吧好吧。Sammy，你赢了。”他对Sam眨眨眼，接着蹲下身子在Sam的耳边悄声说道，  
“不过，这是我们两个之间的秘密哦，千万不能告诉Dad。”

Sam听后一把捂住了嘴，绿眼睛瞪得溜圆看向Dean，忙不迭地点头，略长的头发随着他的动作一晃一晃的。

Dean因为Sam这副样子笑了出来。他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，突然在他的耳边大声地说了一句：“Trick or treat！”

Sam被Dean的嗓音吓了一跳，接着他咯咯地笑了起来，同样大声地叫道：“Trick or treat！”

Dean被他弟弟尖细的声音逗笑了，兄弟俩笑做了一团，随后，他们两个跑进卧室里，翻箱倒柜的从简陋的衣柜中找着一切他们可能会用到的东西。

Sam翻出了一张旧的白床单，几支彩色的马克笔和一把剪刀。Dean找到了一件旧的蓝红格的衬衫还有一个圆形纸板——估计是房子的上任主人留在这里的。

兄弟俩看着眼前的这些东西面面相觑，Sam站起身，垂头丧气的坐回了床上。  
“这根本不能算是万圣节。”他嘟哝道。

不过Dean可不这么想。他坐在地上对着眼前的这些破烂玩意看了好一阵，突然拍了一下手高兴地说道：“Sammy，我们有办法了！”

Sam好奇地看过去，发现Dean用不同颜色的马克笔在纸板上画了一个圆圈，圆圈里面又是一个圆圈，最中间的圆圈里，Dean在它的里面画了一个大大的五角星。

Sam瞪大了眼睛。  
“美国队长！”他喊道，一下子从床上蹦了下来，争抢着要自己给盾牌上色。Dean拗不过他，只好在笑骂了一句“小混蛋”后将彩色的马克笔递给了Sam，他转而忙活起另一件装扮来。

一个下午的时间很快就过去了。兄弟俩穿上自制的服装，互相看了一眼，忍不住笑了出来。  
一个美国队长和一个幽灵的组合。  
啊哈。

“好吧，”Dean不好意思的摸了摸鼻头，“虽然这两身衣服简陋了点，但总比没有强。”  
说完，他抓起Sam的一只手带他出了门。

“Trick or treat？”  
他们对周围每一家敲开的门都这样大喊，出来的往往都是家中的女人们。她们带点惊讶的看着Sam和Dean——准确的说，是看着他们两个身上的衣服——然后露出一个温暖的笑，从手中的盒子里抓出大把糖果和饼干放进Sam提着的饼干桶里，有时候他们还会幸运的得到一杯热可可。

不过John这次选的住处稍微偏僻了一些，没多久兄弟俩便逛完了周围所有住户的家。他们两个对视了一眼，Dean看着Sam被冻得通红的鼻头和脸颊，没有再多想就直接回了家。

回到家后，两个人迅速脱下了身上的装扮转而换上了温暖老旧的外衣，Dean带点疲倦的靠在沙发上，被温暖和困倦包围着的他没多久便被一阵睡意淹没了。正当他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，他感到一只有些冰凉的小手拍了拍他的，又晃了晃他的身子。

是Sam。

Dean强迫自己从铺天盖地的睡意中清醒过来，眼睛还未完全睁开， 率先看到一只白嫩的小手伸到了他的眼前。

“Do you want candies？” Sam一手抱着饼干罐，另一只手抓了一大把糖递到Dean眼前。

那是他们两人三十余年的人生中唯一称得上一次像样的万圣节的万圣节。  
Dean倚靠在车座上，看着另一侧睡着的Sam，微微露出了一个笑容。

他又想起了白天Sam在车里说的那句话。  
“We are home.”

只要他们还是一个家，这世界上便再也没有什么能摧毁他。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望最后一句能表达出我想写的那种情感。


End file.
